Eliot's mistake
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday story for a friend. She asked for Nate and Eliot, and/or Eliot and his Dad. (I did both.) This is taken from Eliot's actions in Season 2 episode 3 "The Order 23 Job." It is also under the assumption that Eliot was abused as a child. Will contain spanking, don't like don't read. If you like please review!


This is a birthday story for Razzie2414. She asked for Nate and Eliot, and/or Eliot and his Dad. (I did both.) This is taken from Eliot's actions in Season 2 episode 3 "The Order 23 Job." It is also under the assumption that Eliot was abused as a child.

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell (Thank you so much!)  
>Title: Eliot's mistakes. Fandom: Leverage NateEliot, Dad/Eliot  
>Type of Spanking: Discipline and abuse Implement(s): Paddle, Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Eliot endangers his life by removing his ear bud and the rest of the teamfamily is sick of his actions and demand Nate handle it. Rating: Teen Word Count: 2727  
>Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of an adult by another adult and their Dad.<p>

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Nate, you'd better take care of this!" Hardison all but yelled in his face.

"I agree." Parker said pulling Alec back down in his chair, "He risked his life and that's not acceptable as far as I'm concerned."

"They do have a point Nate." Sophie agreed. "Eliot did a stupid thing by taking his ear bud out and it almost cost him his life. If it wasn't for Hardison's quick thinking, he might have been shot and killed."

"I'm not saying that he didn't do something wrong, but what should I do about it?" Nate questioned.

"You're the leader, like the father of the group." Parker said as she turned to leave.

"Make sure he knows not to do that ever again." Hardison added following Parker.

"What do you want me to do? He's the hitter, the body guard." Nate asked as they were leaving.

"Be the Dad." Sophie said.

"How do I do that?"

"You'll know."

"Where is he?"

"He went to see if that little boy Randy was getting helped by the U.S. Deputy Marshall Bob."

"So, he'll be back here soon?"

"Yeah as soon as the boy's out of harm's way."

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

"Just make sure he knows that we're all upset with him." Sophie said, as she walked down to the bar to join the Hardison and Parker.

Nate just sat there sipping his drink thinking about what he should or could do. A few minutes later, Eliot walked in, grabbed a beer and sat down with the others.

"Hey." he said.

He got back three small "Hi's."

"Okay, what's the matter with you three? We got the bad guys and helped a little boy too."

"What's the matter? You have to ask?" Hardison asked.

"Dammit it Hardison, are you still pissed about the shirt? I told you I had to wear scrubs under mine and I needed the bigger neck."

"This isn't about a damn shirt, but since you brought it up, I have a bigger neck and needed the bigger shirt."

"Well maybe next time you'll remember to get two bigger ones so you can have one too."

"Yeah, well maybe next time you'll leave your damn ear bud in so you don't almost get killed!"

"Yeah Eliot, that's not okay with me." Parker piped up.

"Me either Eliot." Sophie said.

"You're all mad at me I get it." Eliot said then hollered at the barkeep. "Give me another please." When he finished ordering, he looked at his three friends and said, "I'm going upstairs with Nate until you all calm down."

He grabbed the other beer and headed up to Nate's apartment thinking things would be more comfortable for him there. He walked in and saw Nate sitting at the table nursing his shot. He handed the beer to him and sat down.

"So, are you pissed at me too?" He asked.

"What about?" Nate asked. He wanted Eliot to say it.

"About the fact that I took out my ear bud. They're all ganging up on my down there. That's why I came up here."

"Yeah, they all complained to me about it too."

"Damn, you'd think I committed a cardinal sin they way they're acting."

"They're just worried, you know that don't you?"

"What's there to be worried about? It all worked out fine. I'm fine."

"You do realize that if Hardison hadn't gotten there when he did and made that announcement you could've been hurt?"

"What's with that stupid announcement anyway? I mean come on, would doctor Ralph O'Con please report to surgery? Doctor Ralph O'Con report to surgery? RALPH O'CON!"

"It got your attention didn't it?"

"Only because it was stupid and I recognized Hardison's voice."

"And that stupid message, probably saved your life."

Eliot did feel a little guilty about that. "Yeah I guess I owe him a thank you."

"I think you owe us all an apology and also a thank you to Alec."

"An apology? For what?"

"For breaking the number one rule."

"What rule is that?"

"Don't put your life in danger."

"Okay Dad, I'll apologize."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna cut it this time Eliot."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you take unnecessary risks all the time."

"I get it. It won't happen again."

"I believe you won't intentionally do it again, but it's my job to make sure you remember."

"What do you mean it's your job?"

"I'm the leader, the 'Dad' if you must."

"Okay Dad, just how do you propose to make me remember?"

Nate didn't answer he just walked over to his desk, opened a drawer, and turned around with a paddle in his hand.

"Oh no, don't even think for one minute that I'm going to let you use that damn thing on me." Eliot said standing up and backing towards the door.

" You know we would have been supportive of anything you wanted to do to get Randy the help he needed. You didn't need to take out your ear bud. We trust your judgment."

"I roughed his Dad up and didn't know if you'd approve, but that has nothing to do with that." he said pointing at the paddle.

"You know that the team and I think of you as family right?"

Eliot was choked up. He knew he thought of them as family but wasn't aware that they felt the same way.

"I feel the same way." He said his voice cracking to start with.

"Well, we feel that you need to be reminded that you have a family now. One that gives a damn about you and it would hurt us if anything to happened to you."

Eliot didn't say anything. He just stood there thinking about his Dad and the last time he saw him.

FLASHBACK

Eliot heard the smack before he felt the fire go through his ear.

"Did you hear me boy?" His Dad yelled as he cuffed him.

Eliot refrained from covering his ear, he wasn't about to give his Dad the satisfaction, so looked into his Dad's eyes and said,

"Yes sir, I hear you."

"Then what did I say?"

"A bunch of bullshit!" he yelled.

He didn't get the full sentence out before his Dad cuffed him again.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I'm your father!"

"I'm an adult now." Eliot said holding back the tears. "I can go where I please."

"Just because you're 18 don't mean shit boy. You WILL do as I say." He yelled taking his belt off. "By the time I'm done with you, you WILL remember who the adult in this house is. Bend you bare ass over the couch NOW!."

"Dad, just let me go."

"You ain't fucking going anywhere except over the couch. Now are you going willingly or am I going to have to convince you?"

Eliot walked over to the couch, lowered his jeans and boxers and bent over the couch. His Dad beat his ass good, threw down the belt, grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and headed to his room. Eliot didn't cry out once. He took what his Dad dished out, knowing that he'd be gone before his Dad sobered up in the morning.

The second he was out of his father's sight, he wiped the tears that he couldn't hold back, stepped out of his jean and headed to the bathroom. He took an ice cold shower to cool off his backside. He would feel this for days. He got out, dried off and hissed as he slowly pulled his clothes into place. He called his recruiter and asked him to come get him, then he took a deep breath, went to his room and got his already packed bags from his closet. He tossed them out the window, climbed out after them and headed off down the street to where his recruiter was waiting.

"Eliot, are you okay?" The recruiter asked.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Eliot, are you okay?" Nate asked.

"I won't let you do this Nate!"

"Eliot, I'm not your Dad and I'm not doing this to hurt you. It's to remind you that you have a family and we give a shit about you and what you do."

"I'm still not letting you. Do you think it will make a difference? I took beating after beating from my Dad and I never cried."

"My goal isn't to make you cry. We just want you to know that your behavior is unacceptable and we won't tolerate it."

"What makes you think I'll go along with this?"

"Because it matters to you how we feel. You're going to bend over the bar stool and I'm going to give you 20 licks then we won't talk about this anymore, unless you put your life at risk again."

"So everyone agrees with this?"

"Yes."

"Wait what about the ear buds."

"They're all right here." He showed them all to Eliot.

"Dammit." He yelled.

Then he walked over to a bar stool, pulled it out away from the bar, and bent over it grabbing the bottom rail. Nate walked over behind him, not really believing that Eliot agreed, and put his hand on the small of Eliot's back. Eliot wasn't expecting Nate to touch him and he jumped a little when he did.

"I'm not your Dad Eliot. I want you to know I'm here and doing this for you own good."

Tears gathered in Eliot's eyes, his Dad never comforted him with a touch before he just brought the belt down. He just swung it again and again and again. He was thinking about how different this was when he felt the first lick. He'd never been paddled before so he didn't expect it to feel like a hundred bee stings.

Nate rubbed his back between the swats. He started at the top of his backside and worked his way down to mid thigh. When he got back to the top again, Eliot began to get uncomfortable but he remained stone faced and rigid. Nate remained quiet until he realized that this wasn't teaching Eliot anything. He needed to get Eliot to talk about why he was being punished.

"Eliot, why are you getting paddled?"

Eliot was thrown by the question. He never had to talk about why before. It was always because his Dad needed to let out some steam. Nate stopped paddling and repeated,

"Eliot, why are you getting paddled?"

"Because you all decided."

"Yes we did, but why did we decide it?"

Eliot thought about it and got choked up. He didn't want to say it out loud. Nate noticed the change in Eliot's demeanor. He raised the paddle and brought it down (Whack) and asked,

"Why did we decide it?"

Eliot bit his bottom lip, held back his tears and shook his head no.

Nate repeated his actions (Whack) then asked,

"What did you do to make us decide you needed this?"

"I took out my ear bud."

(Whack)

"Why does that matter?"

Again he bit his lip and shook his head.

(Whack)

"Why does that matter Eliot?"

"Because...(Whack)...OW... because we're family...(Whack)"

"And?"

He waited and got no response. (Whack)

"And?"

"I can't." (Whack) (Whack) (Whack)

"I asked you a question. Because we're family AND?"

"And...(Whack)...Ow, I'm trying..(Whack) Dammit Nate."

(Whack) "AND!"

"Andyoucarewhathapppenstome." Tears started streaming down Eliot's face as he broke down and cried.

"You're right Eliot. You've got a family now."

Nate quickly finished the rest of the twenty licks, set the paddle on the bar and rubbed Eliot's back.

"It's okay to cry Eliot. I know you're used to keeping things bottled up inside but you don't have to do that anymore. Nobody's here but you and I and it stays between us."

Eliot wasn't loud as he sobbed because he had learned to keep quiet but he did finally let go of some of the hurt he'd carried around for a long time. He stopped himself after only a few minutes but he felt like a big weight had been lifted.

"Feel better?"

"Yes sir." automatically came out.

Nate pretended that he didn't hear the sir.

"Good. You know now that you have a family that gives a damn about you, you can expect to end up right back over this bar stool if you put your life in danger again."

"Got it Dad." He teased.

"Go wash up, the gang wants to make sure you're alive."

Eliot headed upstairs to get washed up to try to get rid of his puffy eyes. Nate went down to the bar and was bombarded with questions.

"Where's Eliot?" Hardison asked.

"Is he okay?" Parker added.

"What did you do?" Sophie wondered.

"Hold on, everyone be quiet." Nate yelled. "Eliot's fine. He been punished and is sorry he worried you."

"Punished how?" Parker asked.

"That's between Eliot and me. I think what we need is a family night in. How about popcorn and a movie?"

"Sound's good but where's Eliot?" Sophie asked.

"He'll join us in the living room when he's ready. Nobody make him uncomfortable about being punished."

So they all headed upstairs to the apartment. Nate and Sophie made popcorn. Parker got drinks and snacks while Hardison got the movie set up. He knew exactly what movie to put on.

Eliot didn't want to confront the others since they all knew what happened so he was stalling. He took at deep breath at the top of the spiral staircase and started down. The rest of the group didn't want to embarrass him so they acted like nothing had happened. They all noticed his red eyes and knew he'd cried but that's the extent of it.

"Eliot, you want a beer or soda?" Parker asked.

"Beer please."

"Okay coming right up."

"The movie's loaded come on." Hardison stated.

They all headed to their usual spots. Eliot had to walk passed Hardison's chair. Hardison swatted him as he passed. He had to know for sure.

"Dammit Hardison." Eliot turned and looked at him. "You still need your fingers to type. Don't do that again."

"Holy shit, you really did it." He said looking at Nate.

"You wanna find out what I did?" Nate asked.

"UM hell no!" Hardison yelled.

"Then knock it off." Sophie said.

"Can I say something before the movie starts?" Eliot asked.

"Sure go ahead." Nate answered.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I took my ear bud out. I didn't trust you enough to help me with Randy and I should have. Hardison, you got my attention with your announcement, and I quickly realized I was in danger. So thank you. I'll try harder to stay out of danger."

"All we ask is that you try and thanks for the apology." Hardison said.

Eliot smiled at his new-found family. This might not be so bad after all. He headed to his chair and had to smile at all the pillows in it. He shook his head and lowered himself gently down on them. The lights were turned off and the movie started.

Eliot never watched movies so he didn't know what was starting. He was enjoying this. Across the screen flashed,

Paramount pictures presents,

Star Trek II

The wrath of Khan.

Everyone laughed when Eliot yelled,

"Dammit Hardison!"


End file.
